Crisis en mi corazón
by MissDinosaur
Summary: Despues de que le rompieran el corázón se encuntra con alguien especial para el, y llegan a suceder muchas cosas.
1. El reencuentro

"**Crisis en mi corazón"**

**by: soleanna:d.s.m.oros. y almichan xD**

**bien este fic lo escribi con una amiga soleanna, asi que este fic tiene doble creditos**

**espero que lo disfruten.**

Era un día nevado en ciudad Shuggazoom. Chiro estaba sentado en el parque mirando la nieve caer mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en este ultimo tiempo, recordó a aquella chica de cabello rosa; Jin May la chica que le había robado el corazón y hacia poco se lo había roto en mil pedazos, si, lo había dejado por otro. Igual a Chiro ya no lo afectaba demasiado, era joven, tenía toda la vida para encontrar a su verdadero amor. Así que sin más preámbulo Chiro se levanto de aquella helada banca.

"Muy bien…es hora de seguir viviendo" dijo mientras chocaba sus puños con mirada decidida.

Chiro comenzó a caminar con dirección al centro de la ciudad, buscando alguna diversión para entretenerse. Fue a diferentes tiendas, lugares, y muchas otras partes. Pero nada. "¡¡¡¿¿¿Como es posible que a los 16 años no me divierta???!!!" Se preguntaba. "Tal vez…es por que no es divertido hacer estas cosas solo…." agacho su cabeza.

"El amor y yo no nos llevamos…" levanto la cabeza, miro al cielo con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada triste "¿por que molestarme en buscar?" suspiro al finalizar lo dicho. Chiro miro hacia su lado izquierdo y para su sorpresa se encontró con una chica que lo miraba atentamente, llevaba unas bolsas... de seguro estuvo comprando.

"¿Chiro…eres tu?" pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

"¿eh…?" El joven no entendía.

"Chiro...Soy yo¿no me reconoces?" pregunto la desconocida.

Chiro la observo un instante….esos ojos…esa figura…, a su mente vino un flash back.

FLASHBACK

Chiro. ! Vamos Chiro, no llores...!dijo una pequeña niña animando al pequeñín de Chiro quien estaba secándose la cara, no quería que lo vieran llorar.

estoy b….Bien…dijo entre sollozos.

La niña le tomo la mano; y con la otra toco su rostro.

yo estoy aquí…no llores.la pequeña le sonrió.

Chiro dejo de llorar, aquella sonrisa tan calida lo calmo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

vos SOS...Sayaka!!!exclamo muy sonriente.

si Chiro - ,veo que aun me recuerdas.

por supuesto, como podría olvidarme de mi mejor amiga, Sayaka!

Sayaka y Chiro comenzaron a charlar de todo lo que había hecho el otro en todo este tiempo en donde no se veían. La conversación se extendió por horas. Hasta que se hizo de noche.

¿caminamos juntos?pregunto Chiro.

La joven no le respondió simplemente le regalo una sonrisa, Chiro sabia muy bien que eso en "idioma Sayaka" era un dulce "si...", así pues...se dispusieron a emprender la acción.

Los 2 jóvenes seguían charlando mientras caminaban, pero se detuvieron en el parque. Sayaka miro con nostalgia el lugar.

Te acuerdas que acá jugábamos todos lo días cuando éramos chicos?

Chiro observo el lugar también con nostalgia.

si…en aquella época recuerdo que siempre me molestaban y llegas tu me ayudabas siempre y los ahuyentabas. Yo fui muy feliz…pero hoy en día solo tengo problemas…contó con una leve sonrisa de auto lamento

..., estamos en las mismas Chiro…hace unos 3 meses la persona a la que ame murió. Ya se que no es tu situación pero se que se siente renunciar a alguien a quien amas…termino de decir.

Chiro se sorprendió.

¿¿¿Por que crees que es por asuntos del corazón, lo mío??? O//////oUuu dijo totalmente rojo.

jeje …por que lo tienes escrito en la cara .tus ojos no mienten tampoco…//

vaya….me conoces muy bien, no Sayaka?

Sayaka volvió a sonreírle.

a mi nuca me podrás engañar…Chiro…

Los 2 se rieron. Chiro pensaba "que perceptiva eres...Sayaka"

Sayaka de pronto detuvo su risa, "se puso triste?" Se preguntaba Chiro "por que??"

que pasa Sayaka?pregunto preocupado ¿dije algo que te molestara?

¡n...no… !..No es eso…es solo que…tengo que decirte algo Chiro.

Ah...era eso, no te preocupes dímelo con calma.

no, mejor olvídalo, ha mi ya se me olvido Uuu

OK. "¿Sayaka…?"

Así los jóvenes volvieron a su entretenida charla. Pero Chiro noto algo en el...se sentía muy calido, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así. Ni siquiera con Jin May o el escuadrón. Su corazón latía fuertemente, aun así se sentía mejor que nunca."¿Qué me sucede¿Que es eso que siento?""…no…no puede ser...", Chiro se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Sayaka, era de esperarse, la conocía desde chico y siempre la quiso mucho."OH dios…¿¿¿que hago???n No puedo creer que me este enamorando de Sayaka.."

La pregunta de oro era… ¿Sayaka, correspondería sus sentimientos?

Chiro… ¿te pasa algo?le pregunto la joven ante tanto silencio de parte de el.

Sayaka… ¿que querías decirme...?quería una respuesta.

Sayaka se sorprendió.

pues…lo que yo quería decirte...viene desde que era chica... no creí que fuese de verdad, pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada…YO SIEMPRE TE AME…CHIRO.acto seguido de haber dicho esta se acerca a Chiro y le da un beso profundo y apasionante para ella a lo que el joven correspondió de la misma forma "pero este Chiro, no?" paso por la mente de Sayaka, y la joven se aparto de los labio de Chiro y se fue corriendo, claro que Chiro comenzó a seguirla.

Chiro no quería dejarla ir¡NO QUERIA PERDERLA DE NUEVO!

Chiro corrió detrás de ella hasta que llego enfrente de un casa ¡espera¿Por qué te vas así? pregunto Chiro Yo… no lo se, pero… ¿Por qué no pasas? Chiro aceptó la invitación y entro con Sayaka estuvieron platicando un rato y cada vez estuvieron más y más juntos y se veían más y un beso volvió a ocurrir.

Lo demás ya se lo deben de imaginar... Pasó lo que tenia que pasar, esa noche Chiro y Sayaka se entregaron mutuamente en el cuarto; inundados de ese dulce amor que nació de su niñez… (Escena censurada xD)

al otro día Chiro se levanto muy alegre, y voltio a ver como Sayaka dormía tranquilamente. Le empezó hacer caricias en el pelo y espero a que despertara. Hasta que por fin ella despertó. Se sonrojo un poco al ver a Chiro pero después le sonrió. ¿como dormiste? pregunto ella no se podría decir que dormimos, pero por mi estuvo bien Ambos se levantaron e hicieron todo lo demás. Se quedaron platicando un rato másy después Chiro se dirigió hacia el cyber robot.

Una vez que estuvo allí

¡¡¡hola escuadrón¿Que tal durmieron?

A lo que el escuadrón no le respondió, solo lo miraron con esta cara de extrañes. ¿donde estuviste la noche chico? No te vimos llegar Pregunto sprx dándole codazos en el brazo.

Emm… bueno encontré a una vieja amiga y estuve conversando con ella se sonrojo Chiro ¿solo hablando¿Seguro? El corazón de Chiro se altero ¡Ya basta sprx! Grito Antauri desde lejos Chiro ya es grande para tomar sus responsabilidades no crees. Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Chiro.

-


	2. Una nueva vida

**Este capítulo fue escrito por mí y con correciones de soleanna.**

**espero que lo disfruten, por que fue dificil escribirlo con exámenes anuales xD **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2:Una nueva vida.**

Chiro ese día había decidido no ver a Sayaka, así que estuvo un rato muy largo en el robot. Pero en ese transcurso el escuadrón decidió darle una noticia no muy buena.

Chiro, bueno tenemos que hablar con tigo de algo de mucha importancia Dijo Antauri entrando al cuarto. Chiro noto algo de tristeza en la cara de sus monos -¿Que pasa?- Dijo Chiro algo preocupado, pero por su mente nunca pasó lo que le iban a contar.

-Bueno Chiro… nosotros…- Dijo Gibson nervioso –Escuadrón me están asustando, díganme que paso- Hubo un silencio largo, nadie del escuadrón hablaba y Chiro cada vez se ponía más alterado –Bueno Chiro, seré franco contigo. Lo estuvimos hablando y ahora que has cumplido 16 años, no hay más por hacer en Cd. Shuggazoom. Cree que tendremos que volver a dormir, para cuando la ciudad nos necesite de nuevo-.

No hubo comentarios por parte de Chiro se quedó más que sorprendido. Se había quedado sin palabras. -¿hace cuanto decidieron eso?- Chiro por fin hablo y diciendo esto voltio a ver al suelo. –Chiro, compréndenos, nosotros ya no servimos para esto. Ya no hacemos nada, creo que es lo mejor para todos- Dijo Nova acercándose al chico. –Bien- Chiro solo dijo esto aún cabizbajo. –Tu activaras el efecto que nos hará dormir Chiro, será mañana en la noche- Antauri dijo esto y todos comenzaron a salir del cuarto, hasta Chiro que pareció quería salir a caminar un rato después de la noticia, el se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Creo que no le cayó muy bien la noticia. ¿Antauri no crees que hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiéramos pensado con el- Dijo Otto preocupado. –creo que si, pero lo hecho, hecho esta Otto, además creo que la reacción de Chiro hubiera sido la misma- cerro Antauri la conversación.

Chiro estaba caminando por Shuggazoom. Se sentía triste por la noticia que acaba de escuchar. Pero el necesitaba un consuelo. El extrañaba a Jin May en esos momentos, con la única persona que el podía contar, pero en su mente paso alguien y rápidamente se dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Tonto de yo, como no pensaste en ella". Y así Chiro se dirigió hacia casa de Sayaka. Chiro toco la puerta levemente, ya estaba por oscurecer y Chiro la verdad tenía algo de deseos de verla. Pero ella no abrió. "De seguro no esta. Nova a estar aquí todo el tiempo. Ella no es como Jin May. ¡No!. Olvídate de ella, ah que rayos me esta pasando" Chiro se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano.

Espero unos minutos a que llegara Sayaka y 1 hora después se dio cuenta de que ella no llegaría pronto. –Va… creo que ahora si, en este momento, ya no tengo a quien acudir-.

Chiro siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, pensando en muchas cosas. Cuando de repente se tropezó con alguien, ambos cayeron al piso. –Yo… lo siento no veía…- Pero Chiro no termino de hablar. –Descuida Chiro, puede notar que estabas distraído-.

Se trataba de Jin May, estaban ambos ahí parados uno frente al otro. -¿Qué sucede Chiro? Porque esa cara tan triste- Jin May lo veía a los ojos y Chiro solo voltio a ver el suelo. –Vamos, se que ya no soy tu novia pero, aún puedo ser tu amiga- Jin May se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -extrañaba eso- Le dijo Chiro dándole una pequeña sonrisa. –Bien, entonces dime, que fue lo que paso-. volvio a preguntarle la joven

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y empezó a caer nieve en la ciudad. se dirigieron a una banca que quedaba a pocos metros de ellos y se sentaron a conversar. Chiro le platicó lo ocurrido con el escuadrón, cuando termino subió los pies a la banca y puso su cara sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo un poco sus labios. Parecía quererse cubrir un poco del frío.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Chiro habló – ¿Y que pasó contigo?- Jin May lo volteó a ver con cara de no entender – Bueno… digo, cortaste conmigo sin decirme nada cuando faltaba poco por cumplir dos años. Ya no te vi después, pero ni siquiera mi dijiste el porque- Jin May voltio a ver el cielo. –La verdad, no estaba enamorada de alguien más ni nada de eso, solo que, ya no sentía que estaba enamorada de ti, si no, solo podía verte como un amigo. Fue poco antes de que termine contigo- Jin May lo voltio a ver y Chiro la estaba viendo también.

..."duele escuchar eso..."...

-Bien, tengo que irme, fue bueno hablar contigo- Chiro se puso de pie – Chiro…- Jin May lo tomo de la mano y lo detuvo. – Descuida, no puedo enojarme contigo, me gustaría verte de nuevo- Chiro le dio una sonrisa, Jin May le regreso el gesto y cada un emprendió un camino distinto.

Por supuesto, la dirección que tomó Chiro fue a la casa de Sayaka. El aún de haber tenido ese buen rato con la persona que más pudo haber amado en el universo, el quería verla, ver a ese amor nuevo el tenía.

Chiro toco nuevamente la puerta pero esta vez si hubo respuesta. Sayaka abrió la puerta y al verlo se balanceo sobre el y lo abrazo sonriente. -¡Me alegra tanto verte!- Chiro se sentía feliz al verla de nuevo. –A mi también me alegra- Le dijo regresándole el abrazo.

Ambos pasaron, parecía que Sayaka apenas estaba cenando. –Y dime¿vienes a hacerme compañía hoy también?- Chiro le sonrió –si, además me gustaría hablar contigo-. –Sobre que- preguntó Sayaka desconcertada. –Bueno, es un historia larga- -Bueno, para tu información jovencito, tengo mucha comida, así que tu solo habla- Chiro comenzó a reír después de lo que Sayaka dijo – sale, te lo contare todo-.

Chiro le contó todo a Sayaka, desde cuando encontró al escuadrón hasta que le dijeron que ellos volverían a dormir. –Entiendo- Dijo Sayaka –Se como has de sentir, es como cuando nuestros padres murieron, ambos tuvimos que quedarnos en el orfanatorio hasta que nos separaron a ambos.- Chiro la veía directamente y Sayaka continuó hablando –Bueno, creo que podrías despedirte ellos de una manera gentil. Además si lo que necesitas es una casa aquí me tienes a mí-. Sayaka le sonrió. -¡Es cierto! El escuadrón no solo me ayudo a mi, si no también a toda la ciudad. Por que no toda la ciudad nos despedimos de ellos con una fiesta o ceremonia-

Sayaka miraba sorprendida a Chiro. –Es una buena idea, pero comencemos desde ahora-. Chiro y Sayaka salieron de la casa, Chiro busco a Jin May y por su mayor suerte ella estaba ahí. Le dijo todo lo comentado con Sayaka. Pero se pudo notar algo de miradas asesinas (MADC para ponerlo más fácilmente y no escribir el nombre completo) entre Sayaka y Jin May que cada una trataba de estar más cerca de Chiro.

Los tres se dividieron y empezaron a decir a toda la gente que encontraban la idea que tenían y mucha gente acudió a su pedido. Y así se pasó esa noche haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta que todos tenían pensado para el día siguiente.

Chiro volvió al robot agotado por lo preparado ya de mañana. De nuevo el escuadrón estaba ya despierto –A eso yo le llamó caminada larga- Bromeó Sprx –Perdón esque...

–No hay porque Chiro, pero es la segunda vez seguida-. Chiro se dirigió hacia ellos y levemente les dijo –Descuiden, todo es por una buena causa- El escuadrón le sonrió y todos se quedaron platicando de los bueno tiempos que tuvieron todo ese tiempo con Chiro. Hasta que llegó la hora.

-Escuadrón, no les gustaría dar un último paseo por ciudad Shuggazoom. Digo, puede que cuando despierten muchas cosas estén cambiadas- El escuadrón voltio a verse entre si.

-Bueno, creo que un último paseó por Shuggazoom no nos haría nada de daño- Sonrió Nova y el escuadrón accedió a la invitación de Chiro.

Durante el paseó Chiro no habló mucho. –Podía escuchar como el escuadrón reía pero el deseaba que se quedarán un tiempo más, deseaba que ellos estuvieran con el para siempre.

-Chiro, Shuggazoom esta muy desolado ¿no crees?- Dijo Gibson preocupado –Descuida Gibson, como dije, todo tiene una causa. Y que tal si entramos a comer algo- Chiro señalo un restaurante. (pdt: Este no sale en la serie. Imagínense que después de una gran guerra todo siga igual O.o, se supone que esto es después de la guerra de Shuggazoom contra el rey esqueleto aunque no haya salido aún en TV xp). Chiro dejó que el escuadrón entrara primero.

-¡¡¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!!!- Se escucho un gran grito por parte de toda Shuggazoom. – Pero¿como?- dijo Nova volteando a ver a Chiro. –Tiene una buena causa ¿no?- Chiro le sonrió y Nova le dio un fuerte abrazó. Chiro se hinco para regresarle el abrazo –Vaya, ahora que estas más alto, es más difícil abrazarte- Dijo Nova y todo el escuadrón fue y abrazó a Chiro. –Solo quiero que disfruten su último día en esta era-.

Y la fiesta o comenzó. Lo más movidos fueron los jóvenes con su música mientras que Otto, Nova y Sprx bailaban con ellos. (estilo robot xD),Hubo de todo hasta que llegó a si fin pero en toda la fiesta Chiro no pudo ver ni una pista de Sayaka. La gente comenzó a irse y el escuadrón y Chiro partieron al cyber robot. Y la hora que menos deseaban había llegado.

-Bien Chiro, creó que es todo para nosotros. Lo mejor será si…- Antauri no termino de hablar. Sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían y unas lágrimas caían sobre sus hombros. –Chiro- Dijo Antauri levemente y le regreso el abrazo, fue cuando todo el escuadrón volvió a abrazar a Chiro.

Una vez que el escuadrón terminó su abrazo cada uno se dirigió a su cápsula dispuestos a esperar una nueva era que necesite de ellos, Chiro los observo pero no estaba trizte queria despedir al escuadron mostrandoles que ya era un adulto que ponia cuidarse solo y cuidar lo que ama sin necesidad de estar siempre protegido por otros, presiono el botón y todos volvieron a dormir. Chiro se quedo viéndolos un tiempo tomo un trozo de papel una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Una vez terminando Chiro se dirigió a casa de Sayaka, quería saber porque ella no se había presentado.,en el camino llego a una decision..

"por el escuadron...por lo que querian que fuera de mi,desde hoy..voy a ser muy fuerte,para protejer lo que amo y para ser fuerte mientras viva" ,se detuvo un segundo,miro al cielo y..."adios escuadron ,la felicidad la voy a buscar y prometo aprovecharla al maximo...gracias".

Chiro llegó y ni fue necesario tocar la puerta. Sayaka salió y lo abrazo. aun asi pudo notar lágrimas en los ojos de ella y se asusto un poco.

-¿Qué sucede¿Estas bien?- Digo Chiro tomándola de los brazos.

–Chiro… yo… estoy embarazada- termino de decir entre sollozos.

---------------------------------------------

les gusto

no les gusto??

reviews por favor . 


	3. El costo de la responsabilidad

◙"Crisis en mi corazón"/capitulo 3: el costo de la responsabilidad.◙

------------------------------------------"estoy embrazada"-----------------------------------------

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza¿Cómo es posible¿Justo ahora?, infinitas preguntas y dilemas pasaban a velocidad luz en su mente, Chiro no estaba seguro de ser padre, después de todo era muy joven aun., pero amaba mucho a Sayaka y por ningún motivo la dejaría, claro era de suponer que Chiro se haría cargo del bebe, era su hijo, su responsabilidad.

Chiro abrazo a Sayaka en el mismo lugar donde estaban y le susurro al oido. –Tranquila todo va a salir bien, no hay porque llorar, después de todo es una vida nueva y… hay que estar alegres-. Sayaka lo vio a los ojos y le dio una leve sonrisa. –Gracias Chiro- Y volvió a abrazar al chico. Entraron a la casa se sentaron en un sillón y Chiro puso su mano sobre la panza de Sayaka. –¡Oye, que haces!- Sayaka lo voltio a ver sonriéndole. –je, nada, solo quería sentir a nuestro futuro hijo- Chiro comenzó a acariciar el estómago de ella y Sayaka le agradaba eso.

-Será una linda niña- dijo Chiro de la nada. -¿Por qué dices eso, además como estas tan seguro?- Chiro le dio una leve sonrisa. – Yo quiero que sea niña, y ya veraz que lo será- Sayaka voltio a verlo. –¿Y si es un niño?- Chiro desvió la mirada de Sayaka. -Bueno, seguirá siendo mi hijo no- y Chiro le regreso la mirada sonriéndole de nuevo.

Ese día en que sayaka le informo que iba a tener un hijo suyo fue muy especial, hubo muchas mezclas de sentimientos, siempre se siente temor al principio luego llega la felicidad y por ultimo la responsabilidad., Chiro decidió pasar el día entero con Sayaka,hablaron sobre que roles les tocarían a cada uno, si seria niño o niña, que nombre llevaría, las cosas que deberían comprar y los preparativos para el nacimiento,Chiro decía todo esto muy animado y un poco nervioso.

-debemos buscar un casa grande para cuando nazca!, tendremos que comprar una de preferencia un poco alejada de la ciudad, porque si no va a haber mucho ruido y el bebe no podrá tomar sus siestas -dijo Chiro mientras veía anuncios de casas en ventas.

-jajajaja¿no crees que es muy pronto todavía?-se echo a reír sayaka.

-no¡el tiempo pasa muy rápido! Por eso nos conviene preparar todo desde ahora, sino después tendremos que planear todo a ultima hora...y eso es muy desesperante...uuU

-juh sabes Chiro…creo que vas a ser un papá excelente.

- ¿eh¿De verdad lo crees?, tal vez sea un papá muy sobre protector

-todos los buenos padres son así.

jejeh, entonces creo que seré el mejor padre del mundo xD

-jajajajah¡y que lo digas!

Así Chiro y Sayaka pasaban los días juntos, ahora estaban mas unidos que nunca, la emoción de emprender una nueva vida juntos y con un bebe abordo era muy linda, formar una familia y tomar roles cotidianos sin Rey Esqueleto ni enemigos.

-una vida común…-suspiro aliviado Chiro viendo una vitrina de ropa para bebes con Sayaka.siempre espere que este día llegara….Muchas gracias Sayaka.

-¿por que me das las gracias, Chiro?-le pregunto confundida.

-muchas gracias por existir Sayaka, gracias a ti encontré la fuerza para seguir...-termino de decir Chiro con una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar tímidamente a la joven.

-no...Gracias a ti… tu me has hecho muy feliz.

De repente comenzó a nevar.

-vamonos a casa, hace frió.-sugirió el chico.

-si...

Y así la feliz pareja se fue a su hogar junto y de la mano como Dios manda.

Llegaron la casa y así más tarde llego la noche. –Bien Chiro es hora de que vallas a la cama- Dijo Sayaka viendo a Chiro ella ya cambiada y el chico viendo más anuncios en la mesa. Chiro bostezó. –je… perdón, creo que se me fue el pasó del tiempo… ¿Dónde dormiré?- Sayaka se quedo callada un tiempo –Afuera en el patio- Dijo Sayaka señalando afuera. –etto…- Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos y en eso ambos comenzaron a reír. –Puedes dormir conmigo siguieres- Dijo Sayaka poniendo la cara más tierna que pudo. –jeje, no señorita, por el momento prefiero dormir en otra cama- Sayaka bajo la mirada –no te preocupes peque- Chiro el sonrió –dentro de poco dormire contigo - Sayaka le sonrio la sonrisa. –Me gusta que me digas peque, aun que soy más grande que tu.- Sayaka le saco le lengua a Chiro. –Oye… pero es solo pro unos meses, así que no te creas tanto- Chiro se puso de pie – Bueno Chiro te mostraré tu cuarto temporal- Tomó a Chiro de la mano y lo llevó a su nuevo cuerto.

-GOOD MORNING, ME LOVE!!!!!!!!!!-grito de lo más feliz Sayaka entrando al cuarto en donde Chiro dormía y tirandose sobre el en la cama.

-Ahhh! Oose despertó al instante Chiro. -¿eh¿Qué hora es?-pregunto aun dormitado.

it's twelve noon.- (para los q no saben ingles es "son las doce del mediodía"

!¿EHHHHHH?!,¡¡¡tanto dormí!!! Oo

esque anoche estuviste muy ocupado buscando las cosas, le contesto Sayaka mientras le servia el desayuno en la cama. (AHEM////)

/////, ehhh si bueno yo….

shhhSayaka lo cayo poniendo su dedo en sus labios-se te enfría el desayuno

////////, gracias por el desayuno.-Chiro casi explota de lo rojo x)

por ti, haría cualquier cosa- le respondió Sayaka sonriente bueno ya no es tanto desayuno ya es mediodia- dijo Chiro -bueno bueno, como sea…. además me sirve de practica para cuando nos casemos.-dicho esto se retiro sonriente.

Pero el joven que estaba recostado en la cama no sonreía.

casamiento….no es una palabra que quería conocer tan rápido…miro su taza de café y penso "casemos, bueno yo la amo pero…al menos…me hubiera gustado que el escuadrón estuviese conmigo cuando ocurra… y quepensarían de mi ahora, no creo que estarían muy orgullosos"

Chiro sacudió su cabeza.

-¡¡¡kia!!!…no debo pensar tan negativamente.

…………..silencio……………

-bueno creo que no estaría mal que saliera a dar una vuelta.

siempre un poco de aire nos ayuda a despejar los pensamientos que suelen ser una dura carga que llevamos en nuestros hombros

Chiro se tomo un baño comenzó a vestirse y salió del baño y se encontró con Sayaka fuera de el. –oye… Chiro- dijo Sayaka levemente –dime amor- voltio a verla el chico –Te ves muy guapo así- y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se voltio. –oyeme¡no te vallas así!- Chiro la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a el haciéndole un ataque de cosquillas. –ja ja ja Chiro no, porfavor ja ja ja- Chiro paro, no sabia si eso le podría hacer daño al futuro bebé.

-bueno peque, voy a salir- Chiro le besó levemente los labios. –¿Y se podría saber a donde vas?- dijo Sayaka –Solo daré una vuelta, tengo que refrescar mi mente-

Y así Chiro salió de la casa. Recorrió varias calles de Shuggazoom ,para el esta era una buena tarea matutina.,de paso se detuvo en el mismo parque en el que había vuelto a ver a Sayaka después de tantos años, se sentó en una banca, comenzó a ver unos niños que jugaban al fútbol cerca de ahí.

niños…tan inocentes, sin conocimiento de cómo es la responsabilidad que conlleva a la madurez

-Pf, ni que yo fuera tan viejo -gruño chistoso Chiro.

De pronto escucho a alguien a su lado.

-Chiro, que coincidencia 2 días seguidos...

El chico volteo a ver quien lo saludaba y era nada más que Jinmay.

-buenos días, Jinmay-le sonrió levemente Chiro sin levantarse.

"que irónico reacciono como si fuera como cualquier conocido, cuando antes la amaba tanto…realmente el corazón no tiene ninguna lógica"

-buenos días., Chiro.

- ¿que andas haciendo?

-jeh, solo fui a compar algunas cosas¿y tú?

-pues, solo quise dar una vuelta .eso es todo.

-jejeh. Tu siempre con tus salidas. -se sentó a su lado.

-y tu siempre tan Jinmay.

-jajajah¿Cómo que "tan jinmay"?

-ya lo sabes.

- ¡anda dime! nn

-...siempre tan dulce y encantadora….

El comentario de Chiro hizo que Jinmay se sonrojara.

-gracias.

-nn jeje

"Típico de ella...se sonroja por cualquier cosa"

-esssteee…..y ¿como esta Sayaka?

-esta más bien de lo que te imaginas - sonrió picadamente Chiro, aunque un poco colorado.

- ¿por que lo dices?-le entro la curiosidad a Jinmay.

-es que…bueno serás la primera en saberlo.- hizo un silencio – Sayaka y Yo estamos esperando un hijo.

A Jinmay se le cayeron las Bolsas que llevaba

----------------------------------"Sayaka y Yo estamos esperando un hijo."--------------------


	4. Celos de Mujeres

Capi hecho por yopli mero (osease yo) y correciones hechas por Soleanna x)

disfrutenlo X)

Capitulo 4: Celos de mujeres.  
>  
> Por la mente de Jin May pasaron muchas cosas. Jamás se imagino eso por parte  
> de Chiro, ellos ya no eran novios pero le gustaba sentir que el todavía  
> estaba enamorada de ella. Se había quedado sin palabras.  
>  
> Chiro la observo un tiempo, vio el silencio y la sorpresa de Jin May "creo  
> que no le cayo muy bien la respuesta" pensó el chico y bajo la mirada. Hubo  
> un gran momento de silencio hasta que Jin May por fin habló. –Ya veo. Me  
> gustaría ir a ver a Sayaka para felicitarla a ella también-. Chiro la  
> voltio a ver sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción. –Bueno… yo-  
>  
> -Anda no muerdo. Solo quiero ver como esta- Chiro dudaba de ella… "¿estará  
> tramando algo?" Chiro pensó por un momento. –Bueno, ya veo que no confías en  
> mi- Dijo Jin May parándose de la banca. Chiro la detuvo –No es eso solo  
> que…-. -¿Qué…?- Ambos guardaron silencio.  
>  
> -Bien, creo que podría llevarte a casa pero…- "¡Vive con ella!" paso por la  
> mente de Jin May, estaba empezando a enfadarse más. – Bueno Chiro, veo que  
> no quieres, te dejo adiós.- Diciendo esto Jin May tomo sus cosas y se fue.  
>  
> " … "  
>  
> -Valla, bueno ya que, lo mejor será que vaya a casa- el chico se puso de pie  
> y tomo su camino.  
> Una vez dentro de la casa, Chiro se sentó y comenzó a ver más anuncios que  
> había sobre la mesa. -¿Cómo te fue?- Escucho una voz y apareció Sayaka alado  
> de el. –Etto… Bien-  
> -¡Que bueno! Dentro de poco estará la comida-  
> -Si, gracias- Sayaka observo a Chiro a los ojos.  
> -¿En quien estas pensando?- Chiro voltio a verla sorprendido. -¿Por qué me  
> preguntas eso?-  
> -No me mientas, estas distraído ¿pasó algo haya afuera?-  
> Chiro veía a Sayaka –Nada, solo me encontré con Jin May- y voltio a ver de  
> nuevo a los anuncios que tenía enfrente de el.  
>  
> "Con ella…" Pensó Sayaka, -¡Vaya¿Qué pasó, te dijo algo?- Chiro volvió a  
> voltear a ver a la chica alado de el. -¿estas celosa?- Esto tomo pro  
> sorpresa a Sayaka. –Celosa ¿yo? ... por supuesto que no- ambos guardaron  
> silencio.  
>  
> -Ella ya sabe- Dijo Chiro parándose de la silla. -¿sabe…¡Que estoy  
> embarazada!- Chiro la veía fijamente. "Muahahahahahaha se a de estar  
> muriendo de celos ella" Pensaba malvadamente Sayaka mientras por fuera  
> mostraba una risa maléfica (si las mujeres somos muy malvadas xD). –Quería venir a verte, para felicitarte-  
> -Ah, ya veo¿porque no salimos a un lugar a cenar juntos esta noche?- Chiro  
> se sorprendió "Creo que debo tratar de entender mejor a las mujeres" pensó  
> el chico. –Hoy en la noche, háblale inmediatamente y asunto arreglado-  
> Sayaka le aventó el teléfono a Chiro. Y Chiro hizo lo que le habían  
> ordenado.  
>  
> -Ya en la noche-  
> -Hola Jin May, llegas tarde, que descortés de tu parte ¿no crees?- Dijo  
> Sayaka mientras veía a Jin May parada. –Sayaka- Chiro voltio a verla –la  
> descortés eres tú-  
> -Chiro no digas eso-  
> -Este… bueno, gracias por esperar-  
> Los chicos ordenaron, hablaron y comieron. Pero no había minuto que entre  
> las dos chicas había un pleito.  
> -Hey, Chiro recuerdas aquella vez que nos besamos por primera vez frente a  
> todo Shuggazoom- dijo Jin May. Chiro se sonrojo totalmente y Sayaka quedó  
> pasmada.  
> -Chiro recuerdas aquella noche en…- Antes de que terminara Chiro le metió un  
> trozo de comida a Sayaka en la boca. –No digas más-. Chiro estaba totalmente  
> sonrojado en ese momento.  
> -Y no te olvides de la ves en que nos quedamos dormidos juntos debajo de  
> aquel roble esa noche fue la más romántica que recuerdo-  
> Chiro ya no lo aguantaba más, simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió al  
> baño. Y las chicas se quedaron solas en ese momento.  
>  
> Ambas se miraban con odio. –Olvídate de Chiro, ahora el es mío y formaremos  
> juntos una familia- dijo Sayaka terminando de tragarse el trozo de comida  
> que le había dado Chiro. Jin May estaba molesta, peor odia admitirlo, Sayaka  
> tenía razón.  
>  
> -Mientras en la baño de hombres-  
>  
> Chiro se lavaba la cara "¿Qué les pasa? Porque Jin May actúa así" pensaba el  
> chico mientras se secaba la cara. Salió del baño y vio a las chicas comiendo  
> tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. Llegó a la mesa y  
> se sentó.  
>  
> Las demás partes de la cena fueron más tranquilas, hablaban los tres, de  
> cosas comunes, y llegó la hora de irse. –Saben, me gustaría ver la casa  
> donde están viviendo- Dijo Jin May. –Anda, puedes venir con nosotros- Le  
> dijo Sayaka sonriéndole a Jin May. Chiro también sonrió, parecía que habían  
> hecho las pases. Se dirigieron caminando hacia la casa donde los dos jóvenes  
> vivían. Y una vez que estuvieron en frente de la casa.  
>  
> -¡OH no!- Grito Sayaka. -¿Qué sucede amor?- Pregunto Chiro asustado. –Olvide  
> mi bolso en el lugar-  
> -Tranquila te acompaño-  
> -No descuida iré por el, tu entra a la casa y abrigare antes de que comienza  
> a nevar más fuerte- Le dio un besó en los labios y fue corriendo al lugar  
> donde se encontraban antes.  
>  
> Era el momento perfecto.  
>  
> -Chiro, porque no me muestras la casa por dentro- Dijo Jin May tomando a  
> Chiro del brazo. –Vale- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa y entrando juntó  
> con Jin May a la casa.  
> -Vaya, no es una casa muy grande, peor es linda- los dos jóvenes se miraban.  
> Pero este sillón es muy cómodo- dijo Jin May sentándose en la sala, mientras  
> Chiro se sentaba alado de ella.  
>  
> Jin May volvió a sujetar a Chiro del brazo. "Porque siento esto". Jin may  
> abrazó a Chiro poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chiro. –Tú corazón late  
> muy rápido-. Jin May fue dejando se cuerpo caer hasta qué ambos se  
> encontraban acostados en el sillón y Jin May seguía abrazada y sobre Chiro.  
> –Extrañaba esto Chiro-.  
>  
> Chiro se sentía incomodo, el también extraño eso, pero ahora el amaba a  
> alguien más. –Jin May, me estas incomodando- Jin May puso un dedo en los  
> labios de Chiro.- recuerdas el día que es hoy, fue hace tres años que nos  
> conocimos Chiro, no pensé que fueras a olvidarlo, tu que siempre lo  
> recordabas- Chiro sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.  
>  
> Los chicos ya no tenían los abrigos grandes ni las bufandas. Jin May tomo a  
> Chiro de los hombros, se acercó levemente a sus labios. -¡Basta!- Le grito  
> Chiro alejándola de el. –No, Jin May, no…- Jin May lo estaba besando. Le  
> tenía sujeta las manos con las de ella. Jin May era un robot aún, podía  
> llegar a sacar más fuerza que Chiro en cualquier momento. Jin May separo los  
> labios de los de Chiro pero no dejo de besarlo comenzó a bajar hasta que  
> llegó al cuello.  
>  
> Chiro intentaba quitársela de encima pero no lograba nada. –Jin May, déjame,  
> por favor- Jin May no escuchó nada. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de la  
> chaqueta que llevaba puesta Chiro, luego desabrocho la camisa y comenzó  
> acariciar el pecho de Chiro. Jin May volvió a la boca de el, y comenzó a  
> besarlo de nuevo. Chiro se relajó un poco, se acordaba del tiempo en que  
> pasó con Jin May, le comenzaba gustar, pero en eso pasó una cara en su mente  
> "Sayaka".  
>  
> Chiro se levantó con todas sus fuerzas quitándose por fin a Jin May de  
> encima se abrocho la camisa lo más rápido que pudo, se abrocho el cierre de  
> la chaqueta y salió corriendo de la casa, fuera de ahí se encontró con  
> Sayaka. –Ch-Chiro¿paso algo?- Chiro corrió hacia ella y la abrazó  
> fuertemente. -¿Estas llorando?- Pero Chiro solo se quedaba cayado y abrazaba  
> a Sayaka.  
>  
> Jin May salió también de la casa. Y Ambas mujeres se vieron. –Chiro¿Por  
> qué haces eso? Acaso no disfrutaste lo que hicimos ahí adentro- Sayaka  
> reacciono - ¡¿Hicimos?!- Sayaka empujo a Chiro y el calló en la nieve.  
> –Chiro… tú- Sayaka comenzó a llorar –No, Sayaka, yo no-  
>  
> A Chiro no le salían las palabras, solo lágrimas. –Chiro… dime que no es  
> cierto- Sayaka cada vez se oía más triste. –Chiro díselo- Grito Jin May  
> acercándose a el. –Tú aún me amas verdad- Chiro veía a Jin May desconcertado  
> y aún con lágrimas en los ojos. –yo…no…- Chiro no decía nada más.  
>  
> Sayaka se dirigió hacía Chiro se agacho al nivel de su cara y… "Paf" Sayaka  
> le dio una bofetada a Chiro. Chiro no hizo nada solo se quedó quieto  
> mientras Sayaka se ponía de pie y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a  
> Chiro. –Te odio- Dijo Sayaka mientras se alejaba más de los dos jóvenes.  
> Chiro en ese momento pudo volver a la realidad. –Sayaka, No¡espera!- Chiro  
> se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia ella cuando sintió que una mano lo  
> detuvo. –No Chiro- Dijo Jin May mientras sostenía a Chiro. –Ya no tiene  
> sentido, déjala ir- Chiro vio a Jin May con mirada de odio. – ¡No me digas  
> nada¡Tú fuiste la que causo todo esto! No puedo volver a confiar en ti.-  
> Chiro se soltó de Jin May y empezó correr hacia donde había ido Sayaka.  
> ----------------------------------  
>  
> No la veía por ningún lado. Chiro estaba empezando a preocuparse, corría  
> por Shuggazoom y no veía ninguna pista de Sayaka. Se paró en seco. A Chiro  
> le pasó una idea por la cabeza que no quería que fuera realidad. Corrió  
> hacia naves de salida de la ciudad. "Por favor Sayaka no, no quiero que te  
> vallas del planeta". Rogaba Chiro en su mente mientras llegaba al lugar de  
> su destino.  
>  
> Una vez ahí Chiro empezó a buscar por todos lados. Corrió hacia la caja.  
> –Disculpe, no ha visto a…- . – ¡Chiro! Que bueno que te veo, una jovencita  
> me pidió que te diera esto-.  
> Una mujer en la caja tenía un papel en la mano tratando de dárselo al chico.  
> Chiro lo tomó abrió al carta y comenzó a leer.  
>  
> "Chiro… simplemente no me busques, y este hijo que tendré será un recuerdo  
> de los buenos momentos que tuve contigo…"  
>  
> Alguna vez tuya,  
> Sayaka  
>  
> Chiro se quedó paralizado. -¿Podría decirme que nave tomo?- Se dirigió Chiro  
> hacia la cajera. –No, no puedo darte esa información, además ella me lo  
> pidió-. Chiro ya no sabía que hacer, salió de nuevo del lugar y comenzó a  
> caminar. Era tonto que tomará una nave cualquiera, ya que podía llegar a  
> alejarse más de ella. Siguió caminando y era tal su pensamiento por Sayaka  
> que aún no se daba cuenta de que no estaba lo suficiente bien abrigado para  
> el clima. Ya que su abrigo lo había dejado en la casa de Sayaka.  
>  
> Chiro ya no sabía en que más pensar, entonces una idea surgió en su mente.  
> –El robot- Y salió corriendo. Llegó al cyber robot. Entro y corrió hacia  
> donde se encontraba la antigua nave que el tenía. Peor pudo notar que  
> faltaban cosas. La nave no tenía energía para viajar y tenía algunas  
> roturas. Chiro dio un golpe a la nave. Estaba empezando a desesperarse y  
> sentía un dolor en su cabeza y su cuerpo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Chiro se  
> cayó sobre sus rodillas. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Las lágrimas volvieron a  
> salir de sus ojos. Estaba desesperado.  
>  
> Solo tuvo una idea en la cabeza que como ya no tenía más opción decidió  
> hacerla. Se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto donde se veían los 5 cuerpos del  
> escuadrón monos. Chiro los vio por un momento, no sabía que sentir, y que  
> diría el escuadrón pero se decidió. Se acerco a una palanca y se oyó un  
> ruido fuerte una energía salia de Chiro y fue a cada una de las cápsulas  
> donde levemente los monos que se encontraban dentro empezaron a despertar.  
>  
> Chiro no aguanto más el dolor y cayó desmayado. Una vez completamente  
> despiertos cada cyber mono salía de su cápsula vieron a Chiro y fueron  
> corriendo hacia el.


End file.
